1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the manufacture of apparel and, more particularly, to an apparatus for converting a length of tubular fabric into a plurality of fabric bands for use in the manufacture of apparel collars, cuffs and bands.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Apparel, in particular knitted apparel, requires a separate sewing operation to produce collars, cuffs and bands which are subsequently attached to the garment body and sleeves.
One technique is to knit a length of tubular fabric to the correct diameter, e.g. between about 16 and 20 inches (40.5 and 50.8 cms.) in circumference for a collar, and then cut the knitted tube into a plurality of collars which are sewn to the garment body. This "knit to size" method is not generally used in large manufacturing operations since the cost of capital to produce a small tube is as much as the cost to produce a larger diameter tube. For example, it would require three knitting machines forming 18 inch (45.7 cms.) collars to produce the same amount of fabric as one knitting machine forming a 54 inch (137.2 cms) diameter tube. This method does have the advantage of labor savings but the capital costs are excessive.
Accordingly, it has been industry practice to knit a large diameter tube, e.g. 54 inches, which is a multiple of the final collar or cuff size, e.g. 18 inches. The large diameter tube is then spread out onto a cutting table by hand and cut transversely into bands of the width of individual collars but 54 inches in diameter. These cut pieces are bundled and sent to another location where they are cut into individual collar lengths and then sewn into individual collars. This method does have the advantage of capital savings but the labor costs are excessive.
Thus, there remains a need for a new and improved apparatus for converting a length of tubular fabric into a plurality of fabric bands for use in the manufacture of apparel collars, cuffs and bands which achieves the labor savings of the "knit to size" method while, at the same time, also has the capital savings of the large single knitted tube.